


Fractures Made Whole

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Future Fic, Nightmares, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-29 19:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Past trauma will leave us shattered. But present love can make us whole again.





	Fractures Made Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work, based in RWBY and on the WhiteRose (Weiss/Ruby) couple! This work is based on a wonderful piece of art by @catalyswitch on tumblr, which can be found here: https://catalyswitch.tumblr.com/post/185179835378/this-wasnt-supposed-to-a-thing-but-i-got-emo. Thanks to @Ciderr Emblem 3 Houses and @SmolMipha for helping me with this story. Let me know what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

Something was wrong. Well, more wrong than normal.

Haven Academy was quiet, but something felt off. Qrow seemed to just be focused on the path ahead, but the others looked around, finding everything utterly still. Weiss looked over to Ruby with apprehension, and the red-clothed Huntress reciprocated, trying to give her partner a comforting smile.

Lionheart waited for the group above the large statue in front of them. He spoke and gestured with openness, but his eyes held terror within them. The fear and tension spread to the visitors when Raven appeared, mocking Qrow and their insanity in fighting Salem. The tribe chieftain descended the stairs with calculated steps, glaring at Qrow and Ruby with disgust. That disgust became most apparent when Ruby stepped forward, offering her hand and support in helping Raven protect her tribe with them by fighting Salem.

“You sound just like your _mother._”

Weiss wanted to step up beside her friend, but could only watch as Raven opened a portal, a fireball shooting through and hitting Ruby. Weiss ran over to Ruby to check on her, helping her leader up slowly. The ex-heiress turned to see Cinder and her minions sneer at her friends, taunting their ‘classmates’ for Lionheart’s and their roles in the Vytal Festival. She looked over to Jaune, seeing his shoulders rise and fall with each breath, hearing nothing but rage and sadness in his voice.

Things only escalated as Jaune attacked, others facing off against the rest of Raven and Cinder’s group to protect the Relic of Knowledge. Weiss wanted to help Ruby, but was targeted by Vernal, who smirked at the opportunity to humiliate the Schnee name. The former heiress stood steadfast, raising Myrtenaster to the tribal Maiden.

Her months trapped in the Schnee Manor and scrutinized by her father weren’t doing any favors for her fighting skill. She struggled to keep up with the lone fighter when she could’ve taken on a White Fang lieutenant, who wielded a massive chainsaw blade, with deadly speed and precision before being forced home. Now, she was fumbling around her glyphs, struggling to summon her Arma Gigas.

Vernal seemed to get faster and faster, but Weiss was just barely able to keep up, dodging bullets that took off clips of her hair. Even after she was shocked by Vernal’s blade, she persevered, but was ultimately unable to keep pace. The tribe member’s laugh echoed through the room as she attacked, seeming to grow more and more intense, reaching a crescendo when she knocked the Huntress away.

“Is this really what the Schnee Huntress can do?” Vernal chuckled.  
Weiss could only struggle to get up, the air still rushing back into her lungs as she slowly rose.  
“Your father was right,” Vernal taunted, “you’re nothing but a fake, _his doll to control._”  
Anger burned in her eyes as tears built up, driving Weiss to her knees in rage. She looked around, but the attacks had left her vision blurry.

The world seemed to grow darker, becoming deadly silent as sneers and mocking laughter filled the air. Weiss tried to summon the Arma Gigas again, but it only turned to her, stomping and holding her down with its foot as her sister walked out of the darkness.

“Winter, please, help me!” She cried.  
Weiss’ sister only shook her head. “I can’t protect you forever, Weiss. You use others as a crutch, making yourself _weak._”

Weiss only watched as a hand came to rest on Winter’s shoulder, bringing a disappointed sigh with it.

“How many times have you defied me, Weiss?” The figure fully emerged, revealing itself as Weiss’ father, Jacques. “After all that I’ve done for you, _this _is how I’m repaid. No gratitude, only a petulant _brat_ who didn’t know her place.”

The tears began to fall as Weiss cowered, feeling overwhelmed by the laughs and sneers that became louder and louder. She looked to the ground, seeing the stains from her tears. They burned fiercely, giving her their energy as the heiress pushed back against her captor. The Gigas flipped onto its back, falling with a mighty thud as the Huntress looked and pointed to her father with furious eyes.

“You don’t control me anymore! You wanted to trap me and make me your doll just so you could drive others to the ground!”  
Jacques’ eyebrows furrowed, nothing but icy contempt in his eyes. “You are indeed mine to control, but you have become worn, damaged. Just look at that hideous mark on your face.”

Weiss listened, looking to the stains on the floor as they changed, becoming a mirror for her to see the scar over her left eye reopen, blood dripping out and obscuring her eye’s vision. She tried to wipe the blood away, but it stayed put, only flowing faster as Jacques joined in the laughter, his own voice being twisted.

“And like all damaged things, you are _worthless._ Now run along into the trash, where you belong.”

Weiss could only open her mouth to gasp as something pierced her side. She looked down at the offending item, finding it to be a spear that looked to be made of glass and fire. The burning came in almost instantaneously, keeping the ex-heiress paralyzed as more and more spears impaled her. The weapon owner walked around her, revealing Cinder wearing a smirk as she cupped Weiss’ chin and a delicate but venomous laugh escaped her lips.

“Good night, _princess_.”

Weiss fell to the floor, just barely making out Ruby in the distance. The red-clad Huntress walked over to her but stopped midway. Ruby looked at her with sadness and pity, slowly backing away. Weiss reached out her hand, hoping to grab Ruby’s leg.

“Please…no…no…”

She awoke with a soft gasp, sweat creeping down her forehead as she lay still. Weiss looked around, seeing that she was in her room, the bright moonlight illuminating her partner beside her. Ruby slept peacefully, a smile on her face as drool and quick snores escaped her lips. Weiss moved her hand to stroke her wife’s hair, but stopped, looking at her limb with sadness.

Weiss slowly removed the covers and rose from the bed, making sure that Ruby was still asleep. She walked over to the full mirror, looking at the bags in her eyes. She ghosted her facial scar, tracing her hand down her abdomen. The ex-heiress stopped at the scar on her side, a permanent and painful reminder of her trip to death’s door. Weiss tried to look away, but her father’s words and jeers echoed in her mind, bringing tears to her eyes.

A small pressure wrapped itself around her, opening Weiss’ eyes to find Ruby behind her, gazing at the reflection with sad eyes.

“What happened?”  
“It’s nothing Ruby,” Weiss tried to put up a fake smile, “go back to sleep.”  
Ruby only shook her head. “Not without you. You know you can talk to me, right?”  
“I know that, I just…” Weiss quickly wiped her eyes, trying to stop the tears. “You deserve someone better than me. Someone that’s…whole, and real. I…I’m damaged, Ruby. Why stay with scars like these?”

She couldn’t have stopped the tears if she wanted to. Ruby only stood there, starting to tear up herself at seeing her partner so distraught. The silver-eyed warrior slowly rocked her wife and herself, humming a tune of triumph and inner strength.

“After how I treated you when we met and all my baggage, why do you stay with me? How could you love me like this?”  
Ruby walked in front of her partner, her silver eyes glowing in the moonlight. “Because you’re Weiss Schnee, a beautiful Huntress and person. You’re so cool, even without your ice powers.”

Weiss couldn’t help but smirk and roll her eyes at the joke, making Ruby smile. Ruby kneeled down, eyeing and kissing the scar on Weiss’ side.

“Because your scars show your drive to help others.” She slowly kissed around the scar, making Weiss slightly shiver. Ruby slowly stood, kissing Weiss’ side and arms as she rose.

“You never give up, no matter who’s against you. You sassed Cordovin at Argus when she insulted Blake, and you helped me against the Leviathan!”

Ruby arrived at Weiss’ face, kissing the wound on her eye.

“You gave me a chance, even after our…rocky start. You give me the strength and hope that the world can change and be better. Your eyes are cool and calming, but also fierce!”

Ruby eyed her wife’s lips, kissing them passionately.

“Because you are so, _so _beautiful, scars and all. And I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

Weiss only cried harder, wrapping Ruby in a fierce hug as she shook. They stepped back, Ruby moving around Weiss and holding her again, having them look back at their reflections.

“This queen I see isn’t ugly, Weiss, she’s beautiful.” Ruby smiled as Weiss slowly followed suit, looking at her scars in a new light.

“Since when were you so romantic?”  
Ruby blushed, “Since I got advice from Yang.”  
“You really are a dolt, aren’t you?” Weiss looked over her shoulder.  
“Yeah, but I’m _your _dolt, and you’re _my _Ice Queen.”

Weiss rolled her eyes again as she kissed Ruby, finding relief and freedom in her partner’s lips. Her burdens and fears lifted from her heart, being replaced by peace and love, only solidifying as she opened her eyes to see Ruby’s give off a bright but peaceful glow. She took Ruby’s face in her hands, pecking her lips before putting their foreheads together.

“Thank you, Ruby.”  
The Huntress smiled, “Anytime, BFF.”

The ex-heiress stepped back, fake scowling at her wife before rolling her eyes, an unstoppable chuckle escaping her mouth. Ruby joined in on the laughter, sweeping Weiss into her arms and carrying her into their bed. They settled in as Weiss sighed, softly caressing Ruby’s face, who nuzzled into the gesture.

“You really are something else, Ruby Rose. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Weiss.”

The ex-heiress smiled as she watched Ruby fall asleep, finding her own eyes slowly drooping. She grabbed and hugged her silver-eyed wife fiercely, nuzzling into her shoulder as she descended into more peaceful dreams, thanking Ruby for making her feel whole again for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the work! If you liked the artwork, make sure to check out the rest Catalys' tumblr, found here: https://catalyswitch.tumblr.com/. Tell me what you think in the comments, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
